If only
by IrishJateFan
Summary: Stupid title I know! Anywee SamJack of course! Random stories full of fluff, sadness, angst and humor! plese R&Rratings of chapters might change sometimes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the characters, as much as I wish I did, I don't.**

**Rating: 15's**

**Reviews: _yes please!!!_**

Strongest emotion of all

O' Neill stormed out of the Stargate and down the ramp. He was so angry! he was furious ! Those sons-a-bitch's on P3X... on that damn planet had taken Carter!

General Hammond walked up to O'Neill

"What the hell happened!?" he asked the pissed, yet upset Colonel.

"They took Carter!" he said harshly

"But when you contacted me two hours ago you said they weren't hostile people" The General asked concerned at the loss of Major Carter

"Yeah that's what we thought" O' Neill spat

"SG-1 report to the de-briefing room now, so we can discuss this properly" Hammond ordered

"What's to discuss sir! they have Carter, we have to get her back! Request permission to start the rescue mission immediately sir, with SG-12/15" O' Neill asked, standing to attention.

"NO Colonel ! not until you explain what the hell happened out there!" The bald man snapped.

SG-1 sat anxiously around the table.

"Colonel what on earth happened?" he asked, listening intently

"Well Sir...when we arrived on the planet we met the inhabitants at the gate, they all seemed like nice decent folk, no glowing eyes no Gaul'd marks on their heads, no mention of any evil Gods.

So anyway these **_Decent folk _** he said as sarcastically as possible take us back to their little village, it seemed primitive, it looked like farming was the main way of life there, anyway they held a feast in our name and the celebrations got underway sir. We were all having a really good time, laughing and chatting with the locals, then I said something concerning the Gaul'ds and they all went nuts!!" O' Neill said making the sign for crazy.

"Nuts Colonel?" Hammond asked

"Yes Sir nuts! every person at that party, even the women and older children pulled out a zat gun or staff weapon !" he said in a high pitched voice, then cleared hit throat

"Is this true Teal'c ?" Hammond asked

"Indeed it is General Hammond" Teal'c said in his usual expressionless manner, bar the raised eyebrow.

"How did she get taken Colonel" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"Well we got out of there as quick as we could and headed for the Stargate, but Carter got hit with a zat...and I couldn't get back to her, I was under heavy fire...and they took her sir" Jack said sadly, staring into space as he remembered the incident.

"Do you know where they took her?" Hammond asked quietly

"I'm afraid we do not General Hammond" Teal'c said

"We have to get her back General,... it's Sam " Daniel said, getting tired of sitting around and doing nothing.

"I know Dr. Jackson"

"Now do I have permission to start the rescue mission Sir?!" O' Neill asked raising his voice

"Yes Colonel when can you be ready to go" asked the General

"Right now sir, we'll take SG 12 and 15 too" O' Neill said already out of his seat and heading out the door, with Teal'c and Daniel right behind.

Within 10 minutes SG-1/12/15 were ready to head out, and bring back Carter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on P3X-578...

Sam woke up in a small, dark, dank cell. The last thing she remembers was running for her life, then immense pain and then darkness.

Sam slowly sat up, keeping her eyes closed, mainly from the intense pain in her head.

"Hey" said a voice

"Jack" Carter said sounding hopeful

"No, I'm afraid not, my name is Katarina, you are injured you should stay still" she said

"I'm fine...where are my team?" Sam asked

"I did not see anyone else being brought in, only you" Katarina said crawling over to Sam and giving her some water.

Sam gratefully took it "Thank you"

In the distance Sam heard a heavy metal door opening, and footsteps coming her way.

A Tall, ugly man, dressed in black stood in front of her cell, he yelled something in his language and one of the guards opened the cell door.

"Who are you? who do you work for?" asked the strange man

"You know who I am!" Sam shouted

"Are you a spy?"

"You know who I am!!" Sam spat, now very aggravated

"Who do you work for?!" the man spat back

"For cryin' out loud! ..your mother!!" Sam yelled...if Jack could see her now, he would be so proud.

The tall man violently hit Sam in the face, and she fell to the floor.

"You hit like a girl!" Sam said bravely, why was she saying this, it wasn't like her at all, she guesses all those years working alongside O'Neill had actually rubbed of on her.

The man kicked her in the stomach..."WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!" he screamed

"I wont tell you anything!" she said gasping for air.

The man hunkered down beside Sam and violently grabbed her face and whispered into her ear "Your arrogance will get you nowhere, and your friend here will pay for it!" he laughed evilly

"What ! leave her out of this!" Sam pleaded

The man said something in his language and one of the guards shot Sam with some sort of dart. Within seconds she was paralysed , the only thing she could do was move her eyes.

The man sized up to Kartarina, she was shaking with fear. He took out a small dagger from his belt and gabbed it into her side. She screamed in pain. The man repeatedly gabbed and cut her with the blade and when he was done with her the two guards had their way with her.

Sam lay helpless on the ground, inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs, the terror on Katarina's face was killing her, and she could do nothing to help her, she never felt so helpless before in her life.

The body of the murderous man towered over Sam, blocking her eyes from the horrific site. He bent down over her...

"You think that's bad?!, wait until you see what we're going to do to you, and I wont let you off easy with death, I'm going to make you wish you were never alive!" he laughed, getting way to much enjoyment out of the fear in her eyes.

Sam heard a loud thud... she looked over across the cell and saw Katarina lying motionless on the floor in a pool of blood. Tears streamed down her face.

Sam can't believe she is going to die, alone, on a planet millions of light years from home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had been on the planet for five days and found no trace of Sam. They had thoroughly searched the village where they were all first brought, nothing. They searched the surrounding land, nothing.

Jack was beside himself...the thought of loosing Sam was tearing him apart. This was worse than when she was blended with Jolinar and she was lying motionless on that bed, she was so close to death and there was nothing he could do to help her. At least then he was with her, but now she is out there somewhere by herself.

"Colonel...I think we should head back to he SGC" said a voice of one of the men on SG-12

"NO! I'm not giving up on Carter yet!" he said sternly

"I know sir, neither am I but we need more supplies" he said

"Yeah, your right" Jack sighed "Come on lets head back to the gate and keep and eye out for the locals" he ordered .

Daniel ran ahead to dial the gate. He was met by a woman. She nervously made her way over to him.

"Hi..." Daniel said cautiously

"Em I have information concerning your friend, the blonde woman" she said quietly, looking around every so often.

Daniel called Jack on his radio and he quickly came running.

"What is it Daniel?!"

"She knows where Sam is!" he shouted

"What...where is she!" Jack said eagerly

"There is a prison up in the far mountains, you will find her there... I must tell you that she most likely wont be alive, most that go into that horrible place never come out alive..."

Jack's heart stopped beating for a minute when she said this.

"Thank you so much, if there is anything you want just ask and we will give it to you" Daniel said thankfully as he dialled the gate home.

all the teams quickly ran through the gate and back to the SGC.

XXXXXXX

"Any news Colonel?" Hammond asked

"Yes sir! we know where she is!" Jack said, his mood lifting slightly

"Well that's the best news I've heard all week Colonel!" he said with a slight smile

When the SG teams had replenished their supplies they again headed out, and they were not going to come back this time without Major Carter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was starting to give up hope of being rescued, she now hoped that death would take her. She was in so much pain, she had broken her ankle from kicking the guard so hard to get him away from her and she had _so many _cuts and bruises all over her body.

She heard her cell door open, she tensed and readied herself for another beating.

"Sam...SAM...come on open your eyes" said the voice, his hand gently stroking the side of her bruised face.

"Jack?" she whispered her voice weak and barely audible.

"Yea Sam I here now, I'm taking you home" he said lovingly planting a small kiss on her forehead, he didn't care if all the other SG teams saw.

He lifted her off the dirty, cold ground and Sam clung onto him, grasping his jacket in her tired hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack quickly made his way down the ramp to the medical team waiting for Sam. He placed her on the gurney, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"It's ok Sam, I'm here, your home now" he told her Jack had to bite back the tears as they took her away, she was in such a bad way.

He was so happy that he killed every guard and the leader of that prison.

A horrified Dr. Fraiser wheeled her to the infirmary.

"How is she?" O' Neill asked

"She has a broken ankle, her ribs are badly bruised..." She paused "She was so badly beaten Colonel...I don't know how she got through it" Janet said, tears surfacing in her eyes.

"Can I go into her now?" he said sadly

"Yes of course"

He made his way to her bedside. She looked so peaceful. He took her hand in his.

"Sam I'm so sorry...god I'm so sorry for leaving you ...I..." he said tears threatening his eyes.

"Don't be..."Sam said weakly

"Sam.." He said giving her hand a slight squeeze " If I went back for you, this wouldn't have happened" he said his voice quivering.

"If you went back, you would have been killed" she said her voice barely audible

"Well I would rather die than see you like this"

"But your what got me through this Sir...when I was lying in that cell, all I could think about was I'm going to die and I'm not going to see you again, and that hurt me more than any of the things they did to me...its silly I know, but its the truth" she told him, looking deep into his dark eyes.

A tear made its way down Jack's face "It's not silly" He smiled "I'm so glad your ok Sam" he ran his fingers through her hair an down her bruised face, even know she looked beautiful.

"Colonel" Fraser said "Major Carter needs her rest, you can see her in the morning" Janet said sweetly, looking sorry for breaking up the moment.

"ok.. see you in the morning" he told her giving her hand one last squeeze.

XXXXXX

A week later Sam was finally ready to leave the infirmary, the bruises were finally fading, and the pain was gone, maybe not the mental pain, but the physical pain was. What would make this day even better would be if her favourite person came to see her now , yes she was talking about Jack. They had become very close over the past week.

"Morning campers" Jack said cheerfully, popping his head in the door.

"Morning Sir" she smiled from ear to ear.

"So your gettin' out of here today huh?"

"Yes sir, I am and I cant wait!" she said giving him one of her famous 1000 watt smiles that she saves only for him.

"What you don't like lying on your ass all day , doing nothing and having people tent to your every need?" he said in his usual sarcastic manner.

"GOD NO!" she laughed "So would you be able to give me a lift home, since I cant drive or ride my Harley.

"What cant you walk home?" he joked

"Sir!"

"OK ,ok, of course I will, see you in a few hours" he said giving her a sneaky wink as he left the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ready to go" Jack asked

"Yeah lets go" Sam said hobbling toward the door

"Whoa take your time there limpy" Jack laughed

"Are you making fun of me sir?" she asked with raised eyebrows

"I wouldn't dream of it, now lets get out of here" he said putting a hand on her back and nudging her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally reached Sam's house, It took nearly an hour to get out of the SGC, everyone was stopping Sam to have a chat with her. Jack was so close to just throwing her over his shoulder and running out of there.

"Ahhh home sweet home" Jack said with a sigh

"God I've never been so happy to get out of that place, everyone wanted to talk to me, even when I said I was on my way home, they still kept yapping!"

"Damn geeks!" Jack said " and I did notice that every person who stopped to talk to you was a guy, I think every man in there might have a crush on you"

"Oh shush and help me inside" she said punching him playfully in the arm.

Inside Jack helped Sam put away her things. After that they opened a few beers and talked for a few hours about old missions and good times.

Sam yawned widely...

"I think it's time you get to bed" Jack said calmly, he cant remember the last time he has felt this relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted " she said rubbing her eyes.

Jack helped her into her bedroom, since she was a bit unstable from all the beers.

Sam laid down on her bed

"Will you be alright?

"Yeah...Jack" she said shyly

"Could you stay here tonight... I know its stupid but I don't want to be left alone in the dark...every time I close my eyes I see that place... and that man I just..." she said her voice quivering, she 's still so traumatised.

"Of course I will Sam.." he said lovingly, it killed him to see her like this. "I'll just take the couch"

"No Jack,... I mean stay here" she said quietly ,patting the space on the bed beside her. "Could you just hold me"

Jack didn't say a word, he moved onto the bed and took Sam in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and entwined her legs in his. Jack stroked her hair and just held her as she slept peacefully in his arms.

He knows that he can't go back to the way things were before, not after everything that has happened between them and he doesn't ever want to.

They'll find a way to be together, even if that means he'll have to retire, in the end Sam is well worth it.

Jack finally let sleep take him. Together they slept peacefully in one another's arms.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

**A/N : So what did you think? I know it was very much a fluff story, but there the best Sam/Jack ones : ) This was my first Fic, so please R&R. **

**I was thinking about just doing more random Jack/Sam fic, they'll be funny, sad, and angst. let me know what you think of that idea?**

**KateXxX **


	2. Im yours? Part 1

_A/N :__ Firstly I'd like to thank you for the reviews:D Sorry I haven't updated in ages, my stupid computer broke and I've only been able to fix it recently._

_Anyway here's another chapter. _

_If you don't already know this fic just consists of random stories, it won't be one whole long running thing._

_Its a two part story so bare with me:D _

_**Warning: **_Mild bad language.

_**Rating : **_15's

_**Disclaimer: **_As much as I would like to own Richard Dean Anderson I don't, nor do I own any of the Stargate Characters, not even Michael Shanks: (

**P.S : I am Dyslexic so you'll understand if my spelling and grammar are crap. **

** " Normal bold writing are the characters talking"**

_**" Slanted writng are Sam's thoughts"**_

_**ENJOY!

* * *

**_

_**" I'm yours ? PART 1 "**_

_**"Ok, lets see, today's 'to-do' list...**_

_**1 -"Finish my book, or more like start my book"**_

_**2 -"Tidy my lab"**_

_**3- " Erm...oh yeah...GET MY LIFE IN ORDER!" **_

Sam mentally screamed at herself, her inner voice was so pushy.

Ring Ring

**-"Carter" **she answered her phone

**-"Hey Sam its Daniel, um could I see you in my lab, its about that tablet we found yesterday" **Daniel asked. He was sounding even more hyped up about this artefact than usual so it must be good.

**-"Yeah sure thing Daniel, do you want me to fetch the Colonel on the way?" **_**Please say you do...**_

**-"Yeah that would be great!" **Daniel exclaimed loudly , nearly bursting Sam's ear drum.

_**"Owe! he **__**really**__** needs to cute down on the caffeine" **_

_**-"**_**Ok see you in a bit" **she said and went to get the Colonel

_**"Ah off to see our favourite Colonel. I wonder where he could be?...Oh he's probably in the Mess hall eating pie.. hehe...God I lo...I like.. being around that man...OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!, I can't even admit to **__**myself **__**how I feel about him, and now I have his damn catch phrase stuck in my head! Well there's another thing to add to my 'to-do list'...**_

_**4. "Sort out relationship with Colonel O'Neill "**_

In a world of her own Sam made her way through the corridors of the SGC. Finally reaching the Mess hall she looked around for the Colonel, he was nowhere to be seen.

_**"Hum, strange, he's normally in here around lunch time" **_Sam thought to herself, confusion written all over her face.

_**"Now where could that sexy devil be?" **_she questioned, laughing at her thoughts. _**" Oh! the gym!, probably working on that **__**fine **__**body of his...jeez woman get a hold of yourself, talk about only having one thing on the brain" **_she mentally argued with.. herself...

Arriving at the gym's entrance, she stopped dead in hr tracks at the sight she saw before her.

Sam felt the blood drain from her face, and all the happiness drain from her body. Standing in the dark corner of the gym was Jack partaking in a full on make-out session with one of the nurses from the infirmary.

_**"Oh God, I think my heart just broke in two..."**_

Upon hearing a sharp intake of breath, Jack quickly broke away from the nurse.

-** "Carter!" **he grimaced.

- **" Um... Daniel wants to see us in lab" **she told him quietly, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor so he could not see the hurt and anger blazing in her eyes.

**- " oh ok"**

Sam quickly fled the room and ran for the elevator.

Jack turned to the nurse **"I'll talk to you later" **he told her and ran after Sam. **" Carter wait up!" **he called after her, but she was already gone, he watched as the lifts doors closed.

**- "FUCK!" **he cursed aloud.

* * *

During what seemed like the longest elevator ride to Daniel's language lab floor, Sam partially managed to pull herself together and firmly put her military mask in place. She can't let this effect her work or herself, but how can she not!, she's just had her heart trampled on.

Jack slowly entered Daniel's Lab.

**- "What took you so long to get here?" **a slightly pissed off Daniel asked.

**- " Sorry Space monkey , wont happen again" **he said with a _lot_ less sarcasm than usual, which earned him a confused look from Daniel.

**- "Okaaay ...anyway about the tablet we found, it's like a diary..."**

As Daniel prattled on Jack had already tuned out. His attention was fixed on Sam. She didn't even acknowledge his existence when he entered the room, she hasn't even acknowledged his existence now that he's in the room.

She looked like she was concentrating on whatever Daniel was going on about, but Jack could see the hurt in her know dark eyes.

_**" Just stay focused on what Daniel is saying, push all the hurt and whatever feelings I have for Colonel O'Neill to the back of my head, forget him, you have a job to do!" **_Sam ordered herself, re-building the walls up around her so no one could get in.

* * *

An hour later Daniel had finally finished rambling on about that damn tablet. Sam grabbed her things and swiftly left the room, not wanting to engage the Colonel in any manner what-so-ever.

But he quickly followed and called after her.

**- " Sam!"**

She stopped and turned to face him.** " With all do respect Colonel you **_**will **_**address me as Major Carter and not Sam while we are on duty.. now if you'll excuse I've more important things to be doing than standing around and talking" **She told him bitterly, turned on her heels and stormed away from him.

_**" Work? what work? the only thing I have to do right now is cry my eyes out!"**_

Sam literally ran to her lab, turning heads as she went. When inside she locked the door, turned off the lights and broke down into tears.

_**" That Son-of-a-bitch! how could he do this to me! He says he 'cares about me a lot more than he's suppose to', and then he goes and kisses some skank from the infirmary! on base as well! BASTARD!... I need o get out of here, away from him" **_

Sam decided and headed for General Hammond's office.

There she lied to him and told him that she had a family emergency, noticing the tear stains on her face, Hammond did not ask any questions and let her go.

Sam sped home, still in her BDU's , she planned to drown her sorrows with a long bubble bath and many bottles of beer, or whatever alcoholic beverage she had, she need to, had to dull the pain.

* * *

Jack needed to talk to Sam, he couldn't leave things like this between them. He went to her lab, it was locked. He went to the Mess hall, empty. Jack checked everywhere in the facility but she was nowhere to be found. He was no beginning to worry. It isn't like Carter to take off without telling anyone, or take off so early in the day.

Finally he stopped in on General Hammond.

**- " Sir have you seen Carter around?"**

**- " Major Carter went home early Colonel, she said there was a family emergency" **Hammond told a very depressed looking O' Neill. He thinks he might know the real reason why Carter went home early, and he'd put him life on that it had something to do with Colonel O'Neill.

**- " Right ok" **Jack said plainly and turned to leave.

- **" Colonel, I think Major Carter would prefer to be left alone right now" **Hammond told him.

**- " Yes sir I know" **O'Neill replied absent mindedly and left Hammond's office.

* * *

Sam sat on her couch, surrounded by empty beer bottles, she kept the lights off and let the lonely, dark, empty feeling engulf her.

Another tear left her bloodshot eyes.

_**" Why can't I get him out of my head?, why can't I just forget him and anything I've ever felt for him? I've done it before with other men, so why not now?...maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with Jack!!"**_

Just as she cracked open another bottle, the door bell rang.

**- " Who the hell could that be!" **she wondered aloud .

She stumbled towards the front door.

_**" Oh great! just the very person I want to see!" **_Sam said as sarcastically as possible, well she has learned from the master .

**- " What do you want sir?" **she asked harshly.

**- " Sam we **_**need**_** to talk" **he pleaded . He could see the tear stains on her face.

**- " There's nothing to talk about sir" **she spat back bitterly.

_**" He's making this harder, why can't he just leave me alone!"**_ she sobbed mentally

**- " Carter stop that!" **he raised his voice

**- " Stop what?!" **she bit back

**- " THAT!"** he yelled **" For cryin' out loud, just let me come in will ya!"**

**- " Fine" **Sam sighed and moved aside to let him in.

Walking into the darkness the first thing he noticed were all the empty beer bottles thrown around her living room.

**- " Look Carter we need to talk about what happened today" **

**- " What's there to talk about sir?, I saw you kissing some nurse, SO WHAT!" **she shouted her patience was growing thin . So was the Colonel's.

**- " Carter I can tell it hurt you seeing me with someone else, if it didn't you wouldn't be acting like this" **He told her softly, trying to keep his calm.

- **" Don't flatter yourself sir!" **she snorted.

**- " Oh ForCryinOutLoud, **_**Enough **_**with the bullshit Carter!" **he shouted, advancing on her, his patience has finally worn thin.

**- " Excuse me?!" **she said though gritted teeth.

**- " Where the **_**hell**_** do you get off, being like this with me!, acting like I've cheated on you or something!, when in the **_**first place**_**, if I remember correctly, I wasn't yours to begin with!" **Jack snapped at her.

**- " And what about all the times I've had to just sit back and watch as all those guys came and swept you off your feet!? But I didn't run away from you, avoid you, no, I stayed by your side because I'm your friend... So how **_**dare**_** you act like this with me, when all I'm trying to do is be happy!" **He finished, taking in a long needed breath.

Tears now streamed down Sam's face. She couldn't talk, move or even breath, it felt like the room was spinning.

_**"Oh My God he's right, I've been so selfish, only thinking about myself, not taking into consideration why the Colonel even did it. You idiot Sam!" **_she mentally kicked herself.

Jack couldn't take Carter's silence anymore and quickly got fed up.

**- " I'm outa here Carter" **he said sharply and pushed passed her.

_**" Well congratulations Sam you've just lost the man you love and your best friend" **_her inner voice taunted her.

Suddenly Sam was hit by an intense pain in her chest. Falling to her knees she called out for him.

**- " JACK!"**

He quickly turned around upon hearing the horror and pain in her cry.

**- " Oh SHIT!... SAM!" **he exclaimed running up to her, she lay motionless on the floor. Jacks Heart was pounding in his chest.

**- " No Sam Don't do this!" **he cried.

* * *

_**A/N ; **__So what did you think? please R&R :D I'll have the second part up soon. and i wont be a Sam/Jack bashing chappie..._

_Katexxxxxx_


	3. Im Yours? Part 2

**A/N **_**: Well here's the second part, hope you like:) Please R&R **_

_**Rating : 15's

* * *

**_

_**I'm your's? Part 2**_

Previously...

Suddenly Sam was hit by an intense pain in her chest. Falling to her knees she called out for him.

**- " JACK!"**

He quickly turned around upon hearing the horror and pain in her cry.

**- " Oh SHIT!... SAM!" **he exclaimed running up to her, she lay motionless on the floor. Jacks Heart was pounding in his chest.

**- " No Sam Don't do this!" **he cried.

* * *

Now for the Conclusion...

Jack paced back and forth outside the infirmary. Janet had kicked him out and told him to wait outside.

**-" Colonel" **Janet called after him.

**- " How is she?" **he asked, his voice slightly quivering.

**- " She's stable, her heart rate is back to normal and there are no sighs of neurological damage, other than that she'll be fine, Colonel there's no need to worry" **Janet reassured him.

**- " Ok...what happened to her?" **he asked quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**- " Major Carter had an anxiety attack, sir, and I would guess that the naquadha in her blood somehow elevated the attack...also there was a large amount of alcohol in her system which also contributed to the attack." **she explained to him, she never slips out of doctor mode.

**- " Oh..."** he said plainly, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor to hide the pain in his eyes.

**- "I wonder how this happened?" **Janet questioned aloud. It really worried her at how drunk her best friend had gotten on a work day, it wasn't like Sam at all, something must have really got under her skin to make her do something this radical, well radical for Sam.

**- " It's my fault" **Jack told her, biting back the tears that threatened his eyes.

**- " Sir I don..."**

**- " We had a fight" **O' Neill interrupted her **" ... and I yelled at her, I mean I **_**Really**_** yelled at her, things I didn't mean to say... and I saw how upset it was making her and how much it was hurting her, but I didn't stop... I just walked away... GOD I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!!" **Jack shouted and punched the solid concrete wall behind him.

**- " Jack, don't beat yourself up over this, its not your fault " **she tried to comfort him, resting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

**- " If it's not my fault , then who's is it?" **he said sadly **" Can I go in and see her?" **he asked hiding his face in his hands to conceal the tear that managed to escape his eyes.

**- " She's resting at the moment ,sir, I doubt she'll be awake until the morning, why don' you drop in then, I'll call you when she wakes up, ok" **she told him sweetly. It pained her to see how much this was effecting him.

**- " Yeah ok, the minute she wake up call me!" **he ordered

**- " Yes sir, try get some rest ."**

Jack slowly headed off to his quarters , to _rest, _he could barely breath, the feeling of guilt was so overwhelming how the hell was he suppose to rest, he nearly lost her and it would have been his fault.

* * *

Sam awoke to the bleeping of the machines in the infirmary, she slowly fluttered her eyes open, she half expected to see the Colonel sitting at her bedside, but no such chance this time, he really must be angry with her. Sam felt the familiar pang of sadness wash over her body. 

**- " Hey glad to see your finally awake, how you feeling?" **Janet asked in a cheery tone of voice.

**- " I'm fine, still a little tired but other than that I'm fine" **she said sleepily

**- " Good" **Janet smiled widely.

**- " Um... has Colonel O' Neill been down?"** Sam asked, trying not to make her question sound to obvious.

**- " Yes he has, even after I told him that you wouldn't be awake till morning, but he still came down three times to check on you" **Janet said with a smile.

Sam felt a slight smile pull at her lips, it made her feel a little better that he came down to check on her.

**- " I'll be back in a minute, just have to make a call" **Janet said, heading to the phone.

* * *

Jack lay on his bed, staring at the sealing. He was running over the incident again and again in his head thinking of the different ways he could have handled the distasteful situation , but he couldn't get the image of Sam falling to the ground, calling out his name, she sounded so scared, it was haunting him. 

Ring Ring

**- " O' Neill" **he mumbled

**- " Sir she's awake and she's asking for you" **

Jack quickly hoped off his bed and rushed towards the infirmary.

* * *

Jack practically ran into the infirmary. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam, alive and well, chatting and laughing with Janet. He felt a smile play on his lips. 

Sam turned her head and saw him standing there just staring at her.

**- " Sir" **she smiled nervously .

Without saying a word Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Sam was tense and shocked at first, since they were in the infirmary, but she quickly returned the hug, and moulded into his arms, letting the warmth of his body envelope her.

**- " Sam I'm so sorry...God I'm so sorry..." **he whispered in her ear, his voice shaking with emotion.

**- " Jack there's nothing to forgive, if anything I should be the one apologizing to you, I shouldn't have acted so selfishly, I'm sorry.." **Sam whispered into his ear, biting back the tears.

**- " No apology needed" **he told her sweetly

When they finally pulled out of the longest hug either of the two had ever experienced, they realised that all the medical personal had left the infirmary.

**- " Oops, I guess we kinda' made a scene in the infirmary" **Sam laughed, mainly out of nerves, she didn't mean for the hug to be that intense.

**- " Yeah but it was well worth it" **he said, flashing her his trade mark cheeky grin.

_Colonel O' Neill report to General Hammonds office, O' Neill to General Hammonds Office _The intercom rang out.

**- " Oh for Cryin' out Loud, what now!?"** Jack exclaimed in his usual manner, throwing his hands in the air. **" Right I better go...I'll be back down to you later ok"** he told her smiling widely ,walking into a tray of supplies as he backed out of the door.

**- " Yeah ok" **Sam grinned from ear to ear.

_**" Looks like everything is back to normal between us then" **_Sam thought happily to herself .

* * *

_One month later..._

The gang were at Sam's house for her birthday, well nearly all the gang, Teal'c was away on Jaffa business with Bra'tac and couldn't make it.

Janet and Cassie had already left since Cassie had school in the morning, she had to be practically dragged out the door by Janet.

**- " Ok pressie time!" **Sam exclaimed giddily

**- " Open mine first!" **Daniel said handing her the nicely wrapped gift.

Sam quickly tore off the wrapping paper, she wasn't one of those people who tried to keep the paper intact, she only cared about was inside .

**- " Oh my god, thank you so much Daniel, how did you know what stuff I used?" **Sam gasped when she opened the box full of her favourite cosmetics.

**- " A little birdie told me" **Daniel said proudly.

**- " Now he says a little birdie told him, but really he uses the exact same stuff , isn't that right Danny" **Jack said in his usual cocky manner.

**- " Do not"**

**- " Do too"**

**- " Do not!"**

**- " Do too!"**

**-" GUYS!" **Sam intervened **" You're like and old married couple, with the way you bicker." **Sam laughed , taking a swig of her beer.

-** " Are not!" **The pair said in unison, then throwing one another angry looks. Sam couldn't help but laugh at this.

**- " I think your just jealous sir, because you didn't get me a gift as good as Daniels" **she told him very matter-of-factly.

**-" How can you know that if you haven't opened my gift yet?" **he said confidently, poking her playfully in the sides, making her laugh cause she is so darn ticklish.

**- " Ok then give it here" **she said holding out her arms and making a gimmie gimmie motion with her hands.

Sam tore at the paper and stared at the medium sized box in her hands. She opened the box and gasped in shock at what was inside.

**- " Oh Jack, its beautiful! "** she said in awe, gaping like a fish.

Inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace and a matching bracelet with '_Samantha' _elegantly engraved into the white gold.

**- " Thank you so much" **she said with a huge smile plastered on her face, and gave him a huge hug and a peck on the lips, which she hadn't meant to do, but who cares, he just gave her a diamond necklace and bracelet forCryinOutLoud!.

**- " Now what were you saying about Daniels present being better than mine?" **he smiled cheekily.

Sam just laughed and playfully punched him in the arm.

* * *

Two hours later they had decided to call it a night.

**- " See ya Daniel, thanks for the gifts!" **Sam waved as Daniel drove away.

She turned around to see the Colonel gathering up all the dirty dishes.

**- " Sir you not gona head now?" **she asked surprised at him wanting to help clean up, most guys bolt out the door the minute clean up is mentioned.

**- " I can't let you clean up all this mess by yourself now can I" **he said smiling sweetly at her.

**- " Well thank you sir, and thank you **_**so **_**much for the jewellery " **she told him looking at the beautiful bracelet on her wrist, how did he know that she preferred white gold to yellow? Another Jack O'Neill mystery.

**- " Ah anything for my 2IC and also I owe you for all those times you saved my butt" **Jack told her, putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

**- " Yeah I guess you do" **she laughed cheekily as she filled up the sink with suds and water.

The two quickly got into a syncopated rhythm at washing the dishes.

Sam couldn't help muse at how right and natural it felt, God she hates the Reg's!!

When Jack went to put some of the dried dishes away Sam took a handful of suds and made herself a bubble beard . When he turned around Sam managed to keep a serious face and continued their conversation.

**-" Yeah I say next weeks mission will be a snap, the M.A.L.P didn't pick up any life signs, but there does seem to be a large structure about 20 clicks in-land" **Sam said with a straight face whilst drying the dishes.

Jack couldn't help but laugh, she had such a goofy sense of humour, its great how easily there relationship got back in order, she even seemed to be loosing up around him more and more now, which Jack loved!.

**- " Your such a dork Carter" **Jack teased her, laughing helplessly.

- "** What? do I have something on my face or somethin' " **She giggled

**- " Hey no giggling" **He mockingly ordered.

**- " No can do sir, Its my birthday and I'll giggle if I want to" **She said in a sing-song voice.

**- " Yep you definitely are a dork!"** he laughed

**- " Am not!"** she pouted

**- " This coming from someone with a bubble beard" **he said shoving his hands in his pockets and grinning smugly.

Since Jack had his hands in his pockets he couldn't stop Sam from taking a handful of bubbles and giving him a bubble beard.

**- " Now your a dork too" **she said returning the smug grin he was wearing a second ago.

**- " Its on now Carter!" **Jack declared, and then took a cup of water and poured it over her head.

**- " Oh ****NO**** you didn't !!"** Sam laughed clearing the water from her eyes.

**- " Oh I think I di..." **before Jack could finish his sentence, Sam threw a cup of water into his face.

**- " AHA ! who's laughing now flyboy! "** Sam exclaimed.

Jack was laughing so hard that his sides were splitting, yep Sam had definitely loosened up around him.

The pair reached for the next cup of water, Jack got there first and he tried to pour the water over Sam but she caught his hands over his head, and tried to spill the water over him, but the water inevitably ended up pouring over the both of them.

The two were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down there face and then, typical Sam, she slipped on the wet floor, she reached out for the first solid thing she could find, which of course was her CO.

They landed on the floor in a heap, now laughing even more.

**-" You ok?" **Jack managed to asked the giggling blond underneath him.

**- " Yeah, the nice hard floor broke my fall" **she joked.

Only now did they notice the closeness of the position they were in, the laughing quickly subsided.

Sam looked deep into Jacks chocolate brown eyes, they were filled with so much emotion and feelings, and they all were for her.

Jack was the one to break their intense gaze.

**- " We probably should clean up the floor, before the water ruins the wood" **Jack said quietly moving off her, he was surprised to her a sound of protest escape her lips. Jack smiled inwardly at this.

**- " Yeah probably" **

Half an hour later , the whole house was cleaned, Jack grabbed his leather jacket, (which he looks so damn hot in!!), and headed towards the door with Sam at his heels.

**- " Thanks for helping me clean up, sir" **she said sweetly **" Even though you did end up making more of a mess, but thanks!" **she smiled.

**- " Ah anytime Major, anytime" **he said returning her smile.

**- " Goodnight sir" **she said sweetly

**- " Night Sam" **he replied.

Sam was about to close her door, when Jack Called after her.

**- " Sam wait!" **

**- " Yeah sir?" **she said a bit confused.

**- " I forgot something" **he said, advancing on her.

**- " What?" **Sam said, her voice barely audible, the intensity in his eyes as he stood next to her made her heart skip a beat.

**- " This " **he said plainly and took her lips in his. Sam immediately melted into the kiss.

She felt her knees go from under her from the passion of the kiss, lucky Jack was there to support her.

Jack licked at her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. With a moan she opened her mouth, and they began o kiss more and more intimately.

When the need for air became to much, they finally broke away, resting the forehead against each others , still keeping their eyes closed, letting the heat of the kiss surge through their veins.

**- " Happy Birthday Sam " **he whispered softly into her ear and broke away from her, got into his truck and drove away.

Sam stood at her door, mouth a-gape , gob smacked at what just happened. A huge smile then appeared on her face, she always preferred Birthday kisses, to birthday bashings, especially if the kiss was from Jack.

_**" I think its time I do something about my relationship with Jack" **_Sam told herself and closed her door.

* * *

Two days later after SG1 had returned from their recognisance mission to P3X-815, Jack went looking for Carter to see if she wanted to get some lunch. 

After not being able to find her anywhere on the base, Jack headed to Hammonds office.

**- " Sir have you seen Carter anywhere?" **he asked the bald man.

**- " Major Carter has taken a couple of days leave she will be back on Friday , Colonel" **he told him.

**- " Oh right, ok then" **he said leaving Hammonds office., Wondering why carter took some time off, she never normally does, even when she is ordered to.

Jack walked down to the Mess hall, puzzled at Sam taking leave.

* * *

On Friday morning, as promised, Carter was back at the SGC. Jack had been talking to Daniel, he had been talking to Sam this morning and had a huge grin plastered on his face. 

**- " What are you grinning at?!" **Jack exclaimed loudly.

**- " Oh nothing..."** Daniel said innocently **" Oh Sam wants to see you in her lab" **Daniel told the slightly pissed off looking Colonel.

**- " I was just headed there now" **Jack said and backed away from the smiling man.

* * *

Jack strolled into the infirmary. Sam had her head buried in a pile of paper work and didn't notice him entering. 

**- " Morning Major!" **Jack said loudly, making her jump.

**- " God Jack don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" **she said, placing he hand over her chest.

_**" Jack?, Did she just call me Jack? " **_he thought to himself.

**- " Sorry" **he said

**- " No your not" **she laughed , shaking her head.

**- " Yeah I know" **he said with a cocky grin.

**- " Oh and it's not Major anymore...Its Dr. Sam Carter from now on" **she told him very matter-of -factly .

**- " What, Why?" **he said, confusion written all over his face.

**- " I quit the Air Force" **she said plainly, like it was no big deal.

**- " WHAT?!!"** he exclaimed in a high pitched tone.

**- " When I took those few days leave, I went to DC to have a little chat with the President ... I had Thor make a guest appearance and he helped me get what I wanted from the visit to the White House." **

**- " Which was what exactly?" **Jack asked, finding this situation wee bit confusing.

**- " What I wanted was, to quit the Air Force but still be aloud to work at the SGC and still be a member of SG1... and since I'm a vital part of the Stargate program the President agreed, I think Thor might have had something to do with it too... so I'm now Dr. Carter, but everything else is the same, I still work here and I'm still a member of SG1" **Sam smiled proudly.

Jack on the other hand was in complete shock, he couldn't get word to come out of him mouth, did this really happen...

**- " Jack...are you ok?" **Sam said , a bit concerned at how quiet he was being, he's never quiet, he always has something to say.

He still didn't say anything...

**- " Hello, Jack you in there?" **Sam said waving a hand in front of his face.

Jack grabbed Sam by the waste and pulled into his arms and began to kiss her senseless.

**- " No more Regs or a chance of being Court Marshalled? " **He asked her breathlessly

**- " No more Regs Jack, we can finally be together" **Sam told him lovingly looking deep into his glistening eyes.

**- " Sweet!" **he smiled and took her lips in his once again.

They then broke apart when they heard wolf whistles coming from the door of Sam's Lab

**- " It's about damn time!" **Daniel smiled at the embarrassed pair.

**- " Indeed"**

**The End. :D

* * *

**

_**A/N :**__ Hehe, so what did you think?, I know the last chappie was very depressing but doesn't this one make up for it...Ah the perfect ending huh!_

_So please R&R :D :L ... I'll have the next story up soon._

_Kate xxxx_


End file.
